1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a method for determining the concentration of brine tolerant surfactants in complex water flood mixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existence of radioactivity in the tritium isotope of hydrogen and sensitive means for quantifying the tritium content of a molecule are well known.
Tritium labelling has been used as a probe to determine the molecular mechanisms of reactions. In such use, the goals have been to determine if the tritium has remained in the molecule and, if so, where in the molecule it may be found. Tritium labelling has been used to determine concentration and follow the flow of biological materials in biological systems.
Insofar as is now known, the incorporation of tritium in a brine tolerant surfactant molecule to allow selective detection and determination of small amounts of the surfactant in a complex mixture has not been proposed.